leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lola
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Lola |jname=ミズホ |tmname=Mizuho |image=Lola.png |size=245px |caption=Lola |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Mahogany |hometown=Pewter City |region=Kanto |relatives= (husband), (son), Forrest (son), |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader |game=no |leader=yes |gym=Pewter Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Boulder Badge Boulder Badge |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=SS001 |epname=A Family That Battles Together Stays Together! |enva=Carol Jacobanis (SS001) Annie Silver (AG177) |java=Mako Hyōdō |}} Lola (Japanese: ミズホ Mizuho) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a specialist who first appeared in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. She is the mother of , Forrest, and and is married to . History In A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!, recalled that he first met Lola when she was a budding . He was impressed by her 's during a against his . They went on to date for some time, eventually got married, and had their ten children. She, like her husband, left the family home prior to Showdown in Pewter City to pursue her own goals and artistic ventures. This left in charge of the household, his , and the Pewter Gym. Brock was surprised to see Lola when he returned home in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!, and was also impressed by her newly- Pokemon. However, her redecoration efforts of the Gym and changing it to a Water-type Gym led Flint to once again abandon the household, and Lola subsequently became the Pewter City Gym Leader. Brock confronted Lola directly about the issue, but she was too busy hanging her latest painting find and casually noted that Water Pokémon were much better than s. Lola and Flint later had a rematch for the title of Gym Leader. Flint was sure he would lose due to type disadvantage, but Brock pressured him into having the battle anyway. Flint's almost ended up drowning during the match and had to be resuscitated. Flint was almost ready to run away again, but after some flirting, Lola and Flint ended up being rekindling their relationship. As a result, the pair agreed to change the Gym to specialize in both Rock- and Water-types, much to their children's dismay. Not ready to give up, Brock decided to battle his own mother to fully restore the Gym to its heritage Rock-type theme, and he came out victorious. Lola said she would give up trying to change the Gym's type, but Flint managed to persuade Brock to let Lola keep the decorations, even though she was supposed to take them down if she lost. In Grating Spaces, Flint, Lola, and Brock's Ludicolo went on a plane trip that turned out to be organized by , who were posing as Gym stylists and took advantage of their absences to redecorate the Pewter Gym in a bid to take over the facility. Brock visited home and was shocked to see his parents' absences, and the Gym's latest renovation. When the pair returned from their trip, Brock scolded them for abandoning the children once again and informed them that they had fallen for one of Team Rocket's schemes. Lola made a cameo in the ending credits of Giratina and the Sky Warrior, where she and her family received a gift basket of Gracideas from Brock. She also briefly appeared in SS025, where she supported Forrest in his match against a Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Inspection Agency. Character Lola enjoys art and traveling, though her uptake of hobbies and personal tastes are contentious. She is overly cheery and likes cute things, though her expertise nevertheless makes her a tough opponent in . Lola is shown to disregard the integrity of the Pewter Gym and its traditions, and in SS025, she mentioned hoping to turn it into a restaurant. While often panders to Lola's every desire, and disliked her decision to change the Pewter Gym to a Gym in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. While Brock loves his mother, her lack of responsibility and consideration for the family is a constant irritant. Pokémon This listing is of Lola's known in the : was used against Flint's Golem in a battle for the title of Gym Leader. It was shaken up by Golem's , but was able to use the waves of water to use against it and win. It then helped Golem along with to recover from drowning. In Grating Spaces!, planned to capture Marill and the other Pokémon of Lola's but failed. In SS025, it, along with Brock's Sudowoodo, takes the role of Brock's youngest siblings' playmate. Marill's only known move is .}} is one of Lola's many Pokémon, seen at the redecorated gym. It was used to rescue Flint's Golem, after it had fallen into the water. It then performed CPR on Golem along with Marill. The next day it helped lift the new sign for the gym up alongside Golem which they broke. It was then seen watching the battle between Lola and next to . In Grating Spaces!, planned to capture Blastoise and the other Pokémon of Lola's but failed. None of Blastoise's moves are known.}} was used against Brock's Onix, in a battle to reclaim the Pewter Gym and allow it to still be a gym, Onix drained the pool with leaving Mantine stranded. It then flew in the air using hurting Onix, but it used and despite having a clear type advantage, Mantine ends up losing the battle. In Grating Spaces!, planned to capture Mantine and the other Pokémon of Lola's but failed. Mantine's known moves are and .}} is one of Lola's many Pokémon, seen at the redecorated gym. It was revealed that tried to stop the Pewter Gym from becoming a Gym by putting concrete over the lake but Lola used Gyarados to break the concrete into small pieces. In Grating Spaces!, planned to capture Gyarados and the other Pokémon of Lola's but failed. None of Gyarados's moves are known.}} is one of Lola's many Pokémon, seen at the redecorated gym. In Grating Spaces!, planned to capture Vaporeon and the other Pokémon of Lola's but failed. None of Vaporeon's moves are known.}} is one of Lola's many Pokémon, seen at the redecorated gym. It was revealed that the reason had fallen in love with Lola was the precision of Poliwag's Hydro Pump against his . It was then seen watching the battle between Lola and next to . In Grating Spaces!, planned to capture Poliwag and the other Pokémon of Lola's but failed. Poliwag's only known move is .}} is one of Lola's many Pokémon, seen at the redecorated gym. It was then seen watching the battle between Lola and next to . In Grating Spaces!, planned to capture Slowpoke and the other Pokémon of Lola's but failed. None of Slowpoke's moves are known.}} is one of Lola's many Pokémon, seen at the redecorated gym. In Grating Spaces!, planned to capture Tentacruel and the other Pokémon of Lola's but failed. None of Tentacruel's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=兵藤まこ Mako Hyōdō |en=Carol Jacobanis (SS001) Annie Silver (AG177) |he=מאיה בר שלום Maya Bar Shalom |pt_br=Adna Cruz (SS001) Cláudia Carli (AG177) |es_la=Patricia Acevedo (SS001) Gabriela Gómez (AG177) |es_eu=Gemma Martín (SS001) Alicia Sainz de la Maza (AG177)}} Trivia * In the English-language dub of Showdown at Pewter City, Flint claimed that Brock's mother passed away. However, this was not the case in the original, and no attempt is made to rectify the mistake in the dub. This has caused much confusion, and some fans still believe that Lola is Flint's new girlfriend or second wife. * Lola is the only member of Brock's family to not have squinted eyes. * In Pocket Monsters: The Animation, it was mentioned that part of the reason why Lola abandoned her family alongside Flint was because of the stress relating to Gym Leader duties, specifically that she was losing three times. It also implies that Flint is not her only husband, as it mentioned that she "married again and again" to keep the Gym due to each husband fleeing from their responsibilities, which also resulted in her having lots of kids. It is also implied that her repeatedly marrying people and later leaving the Gym is the main reason why Brock often had a lovestruck nature to him, due to lacking a maternal figure while growing up and raising his siblings. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Water-type Trainers de:Lola (Kanto) es:Lola fr:Lola (Kanto) it:Lola ja:ミズホ zh:小米